Good Hurt
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: Ok so this story has some role-play, a little hitting, and some spanking. People use dirty words and orgasms are had by all. It’s sex people so if you don’t want to read that don’t read this. No one gets hurt and everyone is willingly participating. Hard


Notes: Ok so this story has some role-play, a little hitting, and some spanking. People use dirty words and orgasms are had by all. It's sex people so if you don't want to read that don't read this. No one gets hurt and everyone is willingly participating.

Once again Yenny I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you so much.

Please enjoy everyone.

X

X

X

Hermione and Ron were lying on the couch in their flat. Both had a long, hard day at work and were glad it was finally Friday. When they got home Ron made dinner while Hermione set the table and made the salad. After eating and the kitchen were clean, they sat on their couch, sipping wine and cuddling.

Hermione and Ron had been married for about 2 years; a few weeks ago Hermione turned 25. They both had jobs they enjoyed, and were very happy with the live they had built. They still fought which was more of foreplay between them at this point.

About a month ago, Ron started having these dreams. They were of him and Hermione having sex. It wasn't the kind of sex they have; it wasn't about soft touches and loving words. It was raw, violent, and passionate sex. It was fucking. Ron wanted to fuck Hermione.

Ron was a big bloke. He was almost 6 foot 5 inches tall and 230 pounds of pure muscle. His training made his body lean and cut. He wore his red hair a little on the long side giving him a very handsome look. He was the most physically powerful out of his brothers, one of who was a dragon handler, so that was saying something.

Hermione on the other hand was only 5 foot 6 inches tall and just over 125. She was strong. She ran a lot giving her a very lean body as well. But she still had the curves that drove Ron mad. Her arse alone made Ron's mouth water. She was strong but nothing like he was.

Ron had never done anything that wasn't soft and gentle for three reasons; 1st was she didn't deserved to have some prat pawing at her; Ron respected her more than that, 2nd, Ron didn't want to hurt her, he knew that it would be easy and didn't want to lose control and hurt her without her consent at least, and 3rd because she never gave him even a hint she would want him to be anything but what he was.

But the dreams were getting to be too much. Even if Hermione wouldn't let him fulfill them he at the very least needed her to know. He never kept something from her in their marriage and he didn't plan on starting now.

Ron was lying on the couch and Hermione's back was against Ron's chest. This was how they lay most nights. Hermione liked feeling as close as she could to Ron. Ron liked feeling Hermione pressed into him. Both were on their 3rd glass of wine.

"Hermione we need to talk about something. I don't really know how to say this." Ron said in a shaky voice. He really didn't know how Hermione would take this.

"I don't like how you're saying that." Hermione said moving a little so that she could face him. Ron had an almost guilty look on his face. "I'm your wife. You can talk to me about anything" Hermione said looking at him.

"Before I tell you, I want you to know that I love you and that I would never do something to hurt you." Ron said looking at Hermione.

"Ron you're starting to scare me just a little." Hermione said not liking the way he was talking. "Before you start, please tell me you're not cheating on me?" Hermione started to bite her lip. Ron took a deep breath.

"Never will I ever be with a woman that isn't you." Was all Ron could say to that question. Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Then go on." Hermione said taking Ron's hands and setting down her wine glass.

"I have been having dreams lately; about us." Ron started. Hermione gave him a look.

"What are we doing in them?" Hermione asked when Ron didn't go on.

"You and I are fucking . . . saying the dirtiest things to each other . . . hitting each other . . . not enough to hurt but enough to feel it. It's violent and raw. Not making love at all . . . it's fucking plain and simple. " Ron said turning beet red and not looking at Hermione at all. He was waiting for her to tell him how nasty and horrible she found him now.

Ron didn't know what to think, when Hermione started laughing.

"It's about time. I have been using the dream charm for a month." Ron's head snapped up.

"I'm sorry what?" Ron asked.

"I caused those dreams. It's a charm that transmits my thoughts into a dream for you. I didn't know how to bring it up and I thought maybe you would just do what you did in the dreams. I want to do everything you saw in the dreams" Hermione said shyly.

"So you want me to say things to you, hit you and take you so hard you would burst?" Ron asked, still shocked that his wife, the model of prim and properness, wanted that.

"Oh…yes" Hermione said giving a small moan just thinking about it. Ron couldn't help his response to Hermione.

"Hermione are you sure? I don't want to hurt you. I would never forgive myself if I did." Ron said running his thump over her knuckles.

"There's a spell that we could use, that makes it so we could hit the other without it hurting, but enough to enjoy it." Hermione said quickly. She had planned this for a long time.

"You have been looking up spells for sex?" Ron laughed a little when Hermione nodded. "Hermione if you want this I have no problem with it." Ron said at a smiling Hermione.

"We need a safe word; a word we could use, if either want to stop. No or stop won't work." Hermione said blushing.

"What about knight?" Ron suggested.

"I call you my knight all the time. It's got to be a word neither of us would use." Hermione said.

"Then Bishop, My 3rd best piece; I couldn't use queen because that's what I call you." Ron smiled.

"Alright bishop; if either one say it at anytime we stop right then. Otherwise we don't unless the other one passes out or is really hurt." Hermione said and Ron nodded.

"All this talk is killing me Mione. Want to give it a try?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded slowly.

"I have a plot in mind but I don't know if you would like it. It's a like sick." Hermione admitted.

"Hermione if this is going to work we have to be open and honest with the other. You tell me what you want and I tell you what I want. We don't have to do anything we don't want." Ron said.

"I want you to be a Death Eater who caught me during our trip with Harry." Hermione said in just more than a whisper.

Ron knew right away what that would have meant. "You want me to force you?" Ron asked just to make sure.

"I want you to make me plead and have you not cared. I want you to call me all the names I used to get called." Hermione said in an even softer voice.

Ron sat there a moment. He knew Hermione had to trust him with everything to let him do this; to want him to. He had thought about this too before he and Hermione had gotten together and more than a few times since.

"Only if you swear to me this is what you want and it's not for me. I would never want you to question us Hermione. I never want you to think I don't respect your rights or body." Ron said looking straight into Hermione's eyes.

"It's for me. It's for both of us. I knew it would happen if I was caught. I thought about it and I thought of you. The thoughts kind of merged together. I have been thinking of it for years." Hermione said looking back at Ron.

"Cast the charms then." Hermione got up and cast a charm on herself, on Ron and on their flat so no one could get in. Hermione went to their bedroom and got everything ready then walked back to Ron.

Ron and Hermione walked to the door of their bedroom. Ron took a deep breath and looked at Hermione. Hermione nodded at him. Ron threw the door open and grabbed Hermione's arm throwing her inside.

Ron looked around. The room was empty except for a bed in one corner. The floor was padded giving Ron something to work with.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Ron asked in the same voice he used during interrogations.

"I don't know." Hermione said timidly. She curled herself up in the corner. Ron could see the fire burning in her eyes.

"I will ask you once more before things get messy; where is Harry Potter?" Ron asked in a cold voice. Hermione shook her head no.

Ron rushed forward and pulled Hermione up and slammed her back against the wall. Hermione cried out Ron just laughed.

"This could have gone easier if you told me where Potter was, I would have killed you without a thought, but now I get to enjoy this." Ron whispered into Hermione's ear. Ron could feel Hermione shaking just a little.

Ron gave Hermione a sickening smile and then slapped her hard across the face. The sound of the slap made Ron look in Hermione eyes searching for hesitation; he found none. He threw Hermione into the wall and then pinned her there.

"Tell me where Potter is." Ron barked at her. Hermione moved down just slightly against Ron's thigh. He knew she was turned on and wanted some friction. Ron forced her to stay were she was and decided Hermione wanted him to progress.

"So the little slut is turned on by the big bad Death Eater. Well who am I to turn down this?" Ron grinned in a way that sent chills down Hermione's spine. Ron leaned in and whispered. "You're going to wish you never moved." Ron threw Hermione to the floor.

"Get on you knees." Ron said in a cold voice. Hermione did it a little too slowly. Ron slapped her causing her to fall to the ground.

"Get on your fucking knees NOW!" Ron barked at her. Hermione did and Ron saw a few tears in her eyes. But the fire was still there.

Ron unzipped his jeans and pulled out his now rock hard cock. He cast a spell so he would come three times before going soft. One of the best spells he had ever found. With a flick of his wand Hermione's hands were bound behind her back.

"Now you are going to be a good little cocksucker. Because good girls get rewards and bad girls get hurt in ways they never dreamed of." Ron said as he moved the head of his cock over Hermione lips. Ron knew from experience Hermione could deep throat him. He had always wanted to just push into her mouth like he did other parts of her so he did.

Hermione gagged for just a moment before relaxing and moaning sending vibrations threw Ron's cock. Ron put his hands in her hair keeping her from pulling back to far; just enough for her to keep breathing. Ron knew not being able to use her hands was killing her. She loved using her hands. Ron moved his hips without warning and forced Hermione's head to stay were it was. He knew she couldn't breathe so he let her go after a moment.

"Good little cocksucker." Ron said pulling out of her before he came. He sprayed her face and neck. He knew if he tried that move any other time he would have been hexed to high heaven. He couldn't stop her name from spilling off his lips softly as he said it. He had said her name every time he came from the age of 14 on; he couldn't not; game or no game.

With a flick of his wand Hermione was clean again. He pulled her up with her arms still behind her back.

"Now you were a very good cocksucker. So I will let you have your pick; do you want me to fuck you so hard you might never walk again or do you want to tell me where Potter is and end this. I don't want to hurt you my little whore. I'm growing fond of you. Maybe after I get what I need from you I will keep you as my whore." Ron gave a cold hard laugh.

"I don't know where he is I swear. Please I'm a virgin don't hurt me." Hermione said in a small voice. Her head was down.

"So you pick the first one then. Virgin are you? You mean you don't let Potter fuck you? You don't bend over for him to burry himself balls deep inside of your tight, wet space?" Ron asked in a voice that was making Hermione wetter by the moment.

"I don't want Harry." Hermione said in a voice filled with fire. She struggled against Ron's grip.

"Who do you want?" Ron asked nipping the skin of her neck; leaving burses.

"Ron." Hermione managed in a bare whisper.

"Weasel; you want the sidekick over the hero?" Ron laughed. This was a question Hermione knew Ron was asking her directly. She knew he still wondered.

"I love him; I can't help it." Hermione said simply. There was nothing else she could say.

"Too bad he won't be the first to fuck your beautiful body. I'll send him an owl and tell him what it's like to fuck his girlfriend. If it's anything like the head you give him he'll kill himself over the thought of another man doing it." Ron said in a voice that Hermione knew once again was real. Ron made eye contact with Hermione.

"Now has the Weasel taste you? Have you let him put his fingers and tongue where you won't let his cock go? I bet if he was here he would hold you down himself and fuck you for teasing him the way I'm sure you do. I bet he has to fuck his own hand twice a day so he doesn't tie you down. " Ron asked tighten his grip on Hermione greatly. It almost killed them to be so close and not touch each other.

"Please don't, please anything but that. I will . . . suck you . . . again just please not that." Hermione begged. Ron could tell by her voice she was dying for him to just take her. The talking was killing her in ways that made Ron smile despite what he was saying.

"Now my little whore it's time for you to learn what to do for the Weasel." Ron smirked. With a flick of his wand Hermione was naked as was he. Ron could see just how wet Hermione was.

"Fucking whore" Ron said pushing Hermione onto the bed. Hermione had fear in her eyes. Ron used his wand to tie Hermione to the post of the bed.

"Now my little whore this is going to hurt." Ron grinned in his best evil grin. Before Hermione could stop him he fully sheathed himself in her.

Ron's eyes went wide as did Hermione's when Ron broke through a wall than hadn't been there in 7 years. Hermione let her tears flow down her face. She didn't tell Ron about that and could see how shaken he was. She thought the virgin comment would have been enough for him to know.

Ron didn't move at all. He knew he needed to give Hermione time to adjust. He could feel Hermione trying to move under him.

"Stop, baby I really hurt you game over; bishop." Ron said softly in Hermione's ear. Hermione relaxed a little. She nodded and rested her forehead against Ron's shoulder. Ron undid the ties.

Ron knew enough to know how to get himself and Hermione off very quickly. He knew Hermione was in some pain and wanted to make it better. Hermione knew the game was over so 

she just moved against Ron's movements. Once she came Ron came as always. Ron moved off her.

"Come here baby." Ron said softly. Hermione moved into Ron's arms. Ron moved on his side and Hermione moved to face him. Ron put one hand on Hermione hip and took one of her hands in the other. Ron just looked at the face of his wife. He could still see a mark on her cheek from where he slapped her. Ron brought his hand up and traced the mark.

"Did you like tonight baby." Ron asked as he stroked Hermione's cheek. Hermione turned red and nodded keeping her eyes down. Ron lifted her chin so he could look in her eyes.

"Hey look at me; it's alright Mione." Ron said looking into Hermione's eyes.

"Yes I liked it. The way you talked, the things you said, the way to touched me, all of it felt like it was wrong but it was you so it felt good. I trust you to stop." Hermione said looking at Ron.

"I didn't hit you too hard or choke you too badly?" Ron asked moving a strand of hair out of Hermione's eyes.

"You didn't go too far with it. You kept it in context; kept it real. I thought you would go farther but it was the right amount." Hermione felt strange talking about how Ron hit her with him.

"Even when I . . . umm . . . came on you?" Ron was a little scared that that was over the line on his part.

"For the part you were playing it was fine. I mean I didn't really like it but you cleaned me up fast so it's alright. But that was the one thing I was going to ask you not to do again. I felt like you really thought I was a whore when you did that." Hermione said looking at Ron but not in his eyes.

"Alright I won't do that again. I'm sorry it was one of those things that you hear about and they turn out to be stupid. But can I ask why you . . . umm . . . did that." Ron said looking down so he looked right into Hermione's eyes. He couldn't say it.

"I thought you would find it a bit sexy or something. I mean we have been sleeping together almost 7 years." Hermione said softly.

"Hermione you are still unbelievably tight. I'm not quite sure I know how with the amount of sex we have but you are. I don't remember if I told you but the first few times we did have sex you were a little too tight. I'm a big bloke I need room to move and you were so tight that it almost hurt a bit." Ron said blushing like Hermione.

"So I messed this up didn't I?" Hermione asked.

"No I know what the hell I'm doing now. I'm sure given some time we can have you back to perfect in no time." Ron said kissing Hermione nose. Hermione laughed a little. "The head was mind blowing; maybe your best work. But then I have always said you have a big mouth and a smart mouth." Ron said looking at Hermione.

"Ron can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked. She moved her hand onto his arm.

"Always baby." Ron grinned.

"You know when we got married and we said that we didn't want to start trying for a baby right away. I really want to start trying for a baby." Hermione said in a whisper. Ron just looked at her. He moved his hand to her belly and rubbed her thumb over it.

"You really want to have my babies?" Ron asked softly.

"Yes… I have always wanted to be your wife, the mother of your children. I love you so much"

"Come here baby." Ron said pulling Hermione close to him. "Hermione, you have given me everything I could ask for. I love you so much I just want the best for you." Ron whispered softly.

"You are my best." Hermione said pulling Ron into a scorching kiss. Ron could feel Hermione reach for her wand. When Ron opened his eyes they were back in their bedroom.

"Reverse the contraceptive charm. Let's make our baby." Ron whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione did as Ron asked.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Hermione asked as Ron started to kiss her neck.

"I want a little red headed girl" Ron said nipping very softly at Hermione pulse point touching her breast softly. He moved a little to press into Hermione's hip, making her moan softly.

"You know you're beautiful baby." Ron whispered as he softly kissed Hermione flat belly.

Ron kissed back up Hermione body and softly kissed her lips. Ron looked into Hermione eyes for a moment.

"You sure you're alright for this? I don't want to hurt you again." Ron asked stroking Hermione cheek softly.

"I swear Ron. I want this, please." Hermione whispered before kissing Ron deeply. Ron nodded before moving slowly inside Hermione. She was still a little to tight but still felt amazing.

"Oh… God" Hermione moaned and put her head against the pillow. She moved in time with Ron strokes; countering all his movements. They were gentle but there was an edge, a fire that both felt deeper than ever before.

"Come in me baby. Make our little girl." Hermione whispered running her hands over Ron's back. Ron put his head on Hermione shoulder as he came with Hermione's name on his lips. Hermione's walls started clenching around Ron a moment later.

Hermione held Ron on top of her, Ron always felt like he would hurt her but Hermione liked to feel him on top of her. Ron moved a few moments later. They laid there for almost an hour just being together and thinking about what might have just happened. Ron knew he couldn't use a cleaning charm.

"Why don't you lay here and I will go run a bath. We can't use any charms but we do need to get cleaned up a bit." Ron asked holding Hermione hand.

"Will you be joining me for the bath?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Only if you want me to" Ron said in a soft voice. "You have to be a bit sore if you want a bit of time by yourself I understand." Ron said stroking Hermione hair.

"I want you." Hermione said a bit too shyly for everything they had done that night. Ron just smiled and laughed.

"I be back when it's ready then." Ron said softly. He got up and walked into the bathroom. He cast a charm on himself. He started the bathwater and enlarged the tub. He put some of the Rose scented oil in the water that he liked on Hermione's skin.

Ron walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He just looked at Hermione lying on the bed with nothing on but a smile.

"I can't wait to see you pregnant." Ron said not moving.

Hermione just looked at Ron. He was such a man; wide shoulders, muscular body and chest, powerful legs. He looked like the statues of the Greek gods Hermione had seen. Ron walked over to the bed and lifted Hermione into his arms. Hermione always felt small when Ron did this.

"I love that now matter what it always comes back to something very simple. All this is just a man loving a woman with everything he has and everything he is and her loving him just as much." Ron said in one of his romantic moods. Hermione loved when he said things like that.

Ron carried Hermione into the bathroom, and gently set her down on the tub. He got in behind her, and Hermione leaned back against his chest. She looked at the clock to see that it was after 2 but she wasn't tired at all.

Ron laced his hand with Hermione and settled in on her lower belly. He had never been as happy as he was right now.

"How long before we can test you?" Ron asked after a few moments.

"Sunday night. But I have a feeling it worked. I mean you are a Weasley and I gave us a magical bust." Hermione said with a faint smile.

"I think we made a baby" Ron whispered as he kissed the side of Hermione's neck.

"I want this Ron. More than I have wanted anything else in my whole life except for you." Hermione whispered.

"Me too baby." Ron said moving his thumb softly over Hermione's belly.

Ron and Hermione spent an hour in the bath before they dried each other off and crawled into their bed. Ron pulled Hermione close and both fell into a deep sleep.

Ron lived up to his last name. Hermione became pregnant the first night they tired. Hermione had a hard first trimester. She was sick a lot. Ron switched his shifts so he went in at 11 and got out at 7 so he could be with her in the mornings. Hermione and his sex life dwindled. Then the 2nd trimester hit. She wasn't sick anymore but because of the hormones wanted sex all the time. Ron thanked whatever God there was for this.

Ron and Hermione still role played from time to time, but they put a stop to most of the hitting because he was worried he wouldn't hold back and hurt the baby but he still talked to her as if nothing changed. If anything the things he said were worse; and Hermione loved every moment of it.

Ginny and Harry were the only one who knew about what Ron and Hermione sometimes did. It was a clear March day and Harry and Ron were flying and Ginny and Hermione were inside talking.

"Hermione what's that on your back?" Ginny asked when Hermione turned and her shirt reviled a bruise Ron had given her last night. It was the first time in almost a month they had been together like that and things got a little heated.

"Oh Ron did it." Hermione said without thinking.

"What?" Ginny yelled. "He hits you?" Ginny said looking at Hermione. Hermione put her hand on Ginny's to try to calm her down. Ginny was 6 months pregnant, 2 more than Hermione.

"No Ginny it's not like that. Ron and I . . . like to . . . oh hell." Hermione said not knowing another way to say it other than say it. "Ron and I like to fight when we have sex alright? We role play and stuff and because I have been having crazy morning sickness we haven't in like a month and it got we got a little carried away last night. It's completely consensual he's not making me do anything I don't want. Plus he has a bite mark on his arse, that I'm sure is giving him problems on his broom" Hermione said turning bright red.

"Oh…Really" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded slowly. Ginny took out her wand and pointed to her under arm. A hand print showed itself.

"Harry's strong for a skinny prat." Ginny grinned. Hermione just laughed.

"Who would have thought both sets of us would do the same thing?" Hermione laughed.

"Well you and I both like control in our jobs and stuff. So it stands to reason that we want to give it up sometimes. I mean Harry says things and does things that should scare me but they just turn me on." Ginny said turning a bit red.

"Ron's the same way. All that interrogation training does those boys well." Hermione laughed. "I think it works because we trust them to stop. Harry wouldn't hurt you just like Ron wouldn't hurt me. And now that I'm not getting morning sickness and the hormones are kicking in Ron is a very happy man. He holds back a bit most of the time but I can't say I don't understand that." Hermione said putting her hand on her belly.

"He just doesn't want to hurt the baby. I get off more on what Harry says anyway. The hitting is just the icing on the cake." Ginny said and Hermione nodded agreeing.

Ron and Harry walked in the house laughing. Ron kissed Hermione softly and Harry did the same with Ginny. Ron looked at his sister and saw her arm.

"Got hit with a bugger Gin?" Ron asked until he saw it was a hand print. "Who? Ron said in a deadly calm voice.

"Relax Ron. Harry and I are doing the same thing you and Hermione are." Ginny said taking Harry's hand in her own.

Ron was going to say something but stopped himself. "Ok then." Ron sat down at the table and that was that.

2 months later everyone was at the Burrow for Sunday dinner. Bill and Fleur were taking to Percy and George about the shop. And Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were talking about the baby. Teddy and Vic were taking naps.

"So what are you two thinking for a name?" Harry asked.

"Rose Hermione." Ron asked grinning. It took a lot of sweet talking to get Hermione to agree to use her name as the baby's middle name.

"The baby's due day is the 19th of August but the healers think I will go a bit early." Hermione said.

"I get a niece for my birthday how nice of you two to plan that." Ginny laughed.

"Your Goddaughter too" Ron said. "Mione and I want you and Harry to be the babies God parents." Ron said looking at his sister and best mate. Harry nodded his head and excused himself of go check on Teddy.

Everyone ate dinner and enjoyed themselves talking about babies. Fleur was 2 months along as was Angie.

"I swear you Weasley men put something in the water." Fleur smiled.

"Not the water love." Bill grinned. Fleur just rolled her eyes.

Hermione kept touching Ron's thigh all threw dinner under the table. Ron knew as soon as dinner was over they would be going up stairs for a little fun.

Harry and Ginny had to leave early because Teddy didn't feel well. Once everyone was distanced Ron and Hermione slipped into Bill's old bedroom on the 2nd floor.

Ron pointed his wand at the door. He was already painfully hard.

"What do you want baby?" Ron asked pinning her to the door. He started kissing her neck.

"You know what I want; talk to me." Hermione replied as she ran her hands over Ron's back.

Ron walked over to the other side of the room and looked at Hermione again.

"What the fuck were you doing contradicting me at dinner? You are my wife; I am the head of our family." Ron yelled. Hermione started touching herself over her skirt as Ron pulled himself out of his jeans.

"You are nothing but a stupid whore. A stupid fucking whore that I should beat till you beg me to stop." Ron yelled as he stroked himself harder walking towards Hermione.

"No please don't." Hermione begged with a smile on her face.

"I am going to fuck you so hard you will scream out my name." Ron said moving his hand between her thighs feeling the pool of moisture there. "You ungrateful whore, you fucking slut" Ron bellowed

"Oh… God" Hermione whispered.

"You're so wet baby. Is it me saying these things making you wet?" Ron whispered moving himself so he was sliding between her folds but was not yet inside her. He was hitting her clit on every pass.

"Ron please I need you inside of me." Hermione begged softly. She felt Ron kiss her shoulder and then with one hard, quick thrust sheath himself fully inside of her.

"Oh God . . . fucking slut." Ron grunted out as he started to move inside her. Hermione arched her back so he could go deeper.

"Please Ron." Hermione begged. Ron slapped her hard. Hermione just moved her hips faster.

"You like getting hit? You like when I fuck you when you beg me not to?" Ron said grabbing Hermione's hips and thrusting harder and deeper into her.

"Say it . . . tell me . . . who else has . . . fucked you . . . who else . . . has made . . . you come?" Ron said. His arms lifted Hermione and he withdrew. He sat her down on the desk and wrapped her legs around his waist then slammed into her again. Hermione had to moan at the change in angle. He was hitting new parts now and she felt like she was on fire.

"Tell me." Ron roared out as he moved inside of her.

"No one . . . has been inside me . . . or made me come . . . but you. Only you . . . get to . . . fuck me. Only you . . . get to . . . touch me." Hermione whispered almost out of breath. Ron was making it hard for her to breath.

Ron smiled and kissed her hard. She knew she would need to heal them both later. But right now she didn't care.

Ron hit Hermione a few more times leaving Hermione moaning and writhing between him and the door. He stopped before either of them came.

"Put you hands against the door. Sluts like you deserve to get beat." Ron said sucking on Hermione's neck. Hermione was shaking she was so turned on.

Ron landed a blow that made Hermione let out a little scream. She loved when he did this.

"Slut" Ron said as he landed another hit. Hermione again moaned.

"Bitch" Ron was stroking himself now. Hermione moved her head to watch and screamed when Ron hit her not expecting that one.

"So good" Hermione put her head again the cool wood of the door. Ron rubbed her back a little just as a show he believe none of the things he was saying.

Ron bent down and whispered into Hermione ear. "Doing alright baby?" He checked now. He would not hurt his child or his wife because he couldn't hold back.

"So close please. You know what I want." Hermione begged. Ron knew one word would send her over the edge. Ron hated saying it but Hermione lost it every time.

"Mudblood" Ron growled loudly before smacking Hermione head causing her to lose it. Ron held Hermione up as she came. The grinding of their bodies together caused him to come as well. Hermione twisted so she was hugging Ron.

"Thank you. These hormones are killing me." Hermione said.

"Yeah I'm sure that's what it is because you have been pregnant for what 7 years." Ron laughed softly. Hermione hit his shoulder softly.

"What can I say you make me crazy. And I love you." Hermione said kissing Ron. Ron and Hermione cast cleaning charms and Ron healed Hermione. Hermione and Ron walked into the living room of the Burrow. Everyone had a blank look on their face.

"You know Hermione they teach silencing charms 1st year." George said before everyone started laughing. Even Hermione had to laugh.


End file.
